Halloween One-Shots
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: This is were all my Halloween One-shots and or Two-shots will end up going.
1. A Normal Haloween Night

**I do not own OUAT, and here is another one Halloween fanfic**

"You ready kid" Emma called from the bottom of the stairs

"Almost!" Henry yelled as he grabbed his hook (yes you heard me hook) and ran down the stairs

"I still can't believe you're a pirate" Emma huffed annoyed, Her and Killian hadn't seen eye to eye the day she admitted that she wanted nothing to do with him, and didn't want to date him, it hurt his ego, but Emma really couldn't careless to be honest. Henry just smiled glad that he won the argument over his choice of costume. That him and his two mothers had which took two hours,

"Has mum seen yours" Henry smirked, Emma couldn't help but blush, she just hoped Regina wasn't going to make a snide comment about her outfit,

"Your barley waring anything" Henry complained not yet finished, teasing his blonde mother, he can barely look at her not that she looked horrible it's just she was his mother and she was wearing THAT around him, it was kind of disturbing, Emma was in a short tight corset like black dress, she also wore black high heels with spikes on the back and black wings.

"What are you meant to be anyway" Henry asked as he grabbed his trick or treat bag and walked towards the door he was actually curious at who or what Emma was meant to be dressed up as.

"A dark angle" Emma shrugged her curls falling over her shoulders. It was obvious… wasn't it?

"Did your mum say what she was coming as" Emma asked wanting to change the subject and wanted to know as much information about the brunette and her costume, she couldn't wait to see what the mayor rocked up in.

"Yeah but I'm not allowed to tell you, it's a surprise apparently, she texted saying she wouldn't be much longer before" Henry said and by then Regina already pulled up in front of Emma's parents' house. Regina got out of the car in her sexy cop outfit. A tight police dress, and police hat that sat to the side, she had fishnet leggings, and black high heels on. She also had a red pair of fluffy handcuffs and red lipstick to match.

"Really" Henry groaned as he walked towards the car, hasn't either of his mum's know what clothes are, he was surprised that this was the costume she rocked up in, when Regina said cop he didn't think she meant this, she is usually a lot more refined then this, but he guessed even she needs to let loose every once and a while.

"Why is it so hard for both my mums to wear clothes" Henry huffed and marched down towards Regina's car so he could greet his mother.

"Henry" Emma called after and stopped in the door way of the building her mouth hanging open when she saw the sight of Regina.

"Oh god" Emma muttered to herself _Hold it together Swan_ Emma thought to herself how was she going to be able to keep her hands to herself with Regina wearing that, well she could she isn't some pervert but god it was hard enough not to kiss the brunette already, she is really making it hard for Emma

 _And try to keep your hands to yourself_ the voice said again

"But she has handcuffs" Emma whispered to the voice

"You coming dear" Regina asked her eyes raking over Emma's body

"Hopefully by the end of the night I will" Emma muttered but a bit too loud

"Eww Ma" Henry called out covering his ears, he did not need to hear that

"It not like you haven't heard it before Henry" Emma said rolling her eyes and walked towards Regina and Henry with a smirk.

"Do I want to know" Regina asked

"We walked in, on Grandma and Grandpa having sex again" Henry shivered Emma did the same.

"I need my own place" Emma muttered as they walked to the first house, soon enough Henry was happy with all the candy he got and then went over to Nicks as he was with them trick or treating.

"Your mum's are hot" Nick whispered as they walked up Nick's drive way Emma and Regina following close behind and they couldn't help but smirk.

"Eww Nick they are my mum's" Henry complained Emma couldn't help but chuckle when the two boys turned to face them Emma looked at Regina pretending to have a convocation.

"Good bye Henry behave" Regina smiled

"Why do I have a feeling I should be saying that to you and Ma" Henry asked with a raised eye brow. Regina narrowed her eyes and huffed and Emma well Emma was blushing. Emma then cleared her throat.

"Any way we have to go, behave kid" Emma said turned around and started walking towards The Rabbit Hole. Regina said he good byes and followed the blonde. They got to the Rabbit Hole both standing outside not wanting to go in, they could hear the laughter and the loud music.

"We could ditch and go back to yours or my parent's house" Emma shrugged

"We are here now and you go us into this mess" Regina sighed grabbing the blondes hand and dragging her inside. The walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the sheriff and mayor, Wolf whistles could be heard. Robin walked up to Regina and tried giving her a kiss. Emma frowned and let go of Regina's hand, Regina looked at Emma with a small frown, she didn't want to let go off soft hand,

"Umm I'll leave you too alone, I am going to get a drink or two or maybe three" Emma said and walked towards the bar.

"Can I have four shots of tequila please" Emma asked.

"Looking good Swan" Emma heard Killian say from behind

"What do you want" Emma growled and turned around facing the idiot

"Well you that for a start" Killian purred. Emma scoffed he wouldn't let it up would he

"Killian, how about you leave Emma alone she doesn't want you" Elsa said from behind

"How about you go see that fairy you're sleeping with" Elsa added with a smirk

"Oh wow so you go straight to Tink" Emma laughed he really was pathetic, she had nothing against Tinkerbelle she actually like the green fairy but Killian she couldn't believe him, well she could but,

"Killian that is so like you" Emma said and shock her head and waved her hand dismissing him

"Oh and you know who she is interested in" Hook asked Elsa annoyed this blonde friend of Emma's just keeps getting in the way

"Oh don't worry I do" Elsa smirked. Emma narrowed her eyes at Elsa warningly

"Oh and who would that be" Killian asked

"Regina" Elsa smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Everyone went quiet and looked at the blushing Emma. She cleared her throat, Elsa said that way to loud for Emma's liking

"Okay, you can all stop staring now" Emma muttered and turned to face the bar

"I need something to drink" Emma said to the bar tender

"Something strong" Emma added

"Here you go" The bar tender said giving Emma her drink feeling sorry for the sheriff,

"So it's true than" she heard a male voice. She turned around and saw Robin really he was the last person she wanted to see right now,

"Regina said that she was in love with someone else but she didn't tell me who it was" Robin said and Regina was standing right beside him. Emma couldn't even look at Robin or Regina she was facing the ground, Regina stepped forwards and grabbed Emma's chin. They stared into each-other's eyes and Regina pulled Emma into a kiss,

"I love you Emma, I didn't know if you felt the same and I was so worried and I only wore this because I thought you would like it" Regina mumbled into the kiss

"I Love you to, but you were with Robin and I didn't want to ruin your happiness, and I have to admit I wore this for you to" Emma replied and pulled Regina into another kiss. The kiss was deepened.

"PORN" Snow yelled covered her eyes

"Well then we will just leave" Emma smirked

"Oh no you don't you are staying I don't care what you do youse are staying just deep the PDA to a minimum" Snow replied.

"You know what PDA means?" Emma asked with a laugh

"Ruby told me" Snow muttered going a bit red

"Well that might be a bit a hard but I will try" Emma smirked and then pulled Regina into one last kiss

"Emma!" Snow yelled and covered her eyes again.


	2. A SwanQueen Halloween Part One

**As you all know I am re-writing all my fics and this one was on that list. I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

Emma was currently at Granny's having breakfast when Ruby walked up to her.

"So Emma, you are defiantly going to be here tonight?" Ruby asked as she handed over another hot chocolate, it was Halloween in StoryBrooke and well every were in America and Canada side, Ruby was throwing a party tonight, with her Granny's permission of course,

"Sure am" Emma grinned she was actually kind of looking forward to it, she had her costume already picked out for tonight and she couldn't wait to show it off.

"So are you going to tell me what your costume is?" Ruby grinned she has been hounding Emma since the start of the month but she hasn't said anything

"Nope, Is a surprise" Emma grinned,

"Well how do you know someone else isn't going to dress up as what you are?" Ruby asked

"Well everyone who is coming to the party has already mentioned what they are dressing up as have they not? And I am sure no one is as creative as me when it comes to Halloween" Emma smirked, the door jangled signalling another customer the click of heels indicated just who I was.

"Good morning Miss Lucas, Miss Swan" Regina replied curtly

"Hey Regina" Emma smiled up at the brunette,

"You are coming tonight right?" Emma asked with somewhat pleading eyes,

"Yes I am" Regina sighed, she didn't really want to go but she couldn't say no to Emma, not when she is looking her like that.

"Awesome, what are you coming dressed as?" Emma asked her eyes slightly twinkling

"Tone it down Emma" Ruby hissed at her best friend, she was making it very obvious right now about her feelings towards the brunette and if Emma did stop soon, it will be out in the open and she doubts Emma wanted Regina to find out this way. Emma sent a glare towards Ruby before giving her attention back to Regina,

"I was thinking about wearing one of my old Evil Queen outfits, I do miss wearing them it has been awhile. What about yourself?" Regina smiled

"Well that is a surprise" Emma chuckled,

"And I thought we were friends" Regina fake pouted,

"Oh don't worry Madam Mayor we are friends, you are my best friend besides Ruby in fact, but that doesn't mean I am going to tell you, even Ruby doesn't know what I am dressing up as, no one does in fact" Emma shrugged and smiled,

"It sucks I really want to know" Ruby fake pouted as she handed Regina her coffee,

"Well if there is no way of me to convince you then, I guess I will have to wait and see. It better be worth it Miss Swan" Regina smirked before she turned around to leave but before she could Emma spoke to her

"I can promise you, that you are going to love it" Emma smirked

"Oh is that right Miss Swan" Regina purred

"Uh, Huh" Emma smirked

"Now I better go before the Mayor decides to fire me" Emma chuckled and gave her a small wink, Everyone in the small town knew the two women liked each other it was obvious from any out siders point of view, but the things is neither women knew that the other liked them.

"You so totally want to do her" Ruby smirked at Regina when Emma left causing the elder brunette to jump,

"Miss Lucas that is highly inappropriate" Regina hissed looking around to make sure no one else heard,

"It's no secret Mayor Mills" Leroy called out, Regina turned and glared at him her face going slightly red from embarrassment

"He is right you know, everyone in this town can see that you two love each other, so I don't know why one of you hasn't asked the other out yet" Ruby shrugged as she grabbed the empty cups to take them back behind the counter, _wait Emma loves me_ Regina thought to herself and she couldn't stop the goofy grin that broke loose on her face. It was roughly four o'clock in the afternoon when Emma finally finished work, she went straight home and jumped in the shower, she had to get her outfit perfect, that and the party starts at six o'clock, Emma ended up wearing a white strapless dress that clung to her body in all the right ways, it showed off every curve she owned, around her waist was a gold belt, and she wore white high heels to match, she also put on a small tiara that had feathers attached to it that was after she put her hair up in an elegant braided bun. By the time she was dressed and her hair was done it was five thirty so she quickly put on her make-up which was simple enough and headed towards Granny's she didn't drive as she knew there would be drinking so instead she poofed herself a bit down the road from it so she could make an entrance. The party had already started when Emma walked in, everyone was there including Regina who decided to go with her favourite red dress, Emma for her part couldn't help but stand and stare at her, her breath was taken away by how beautiful and regal Regina looked.

"Nice of you to show up Miss Swan, I didn't think you were going to make it" Regina smirked

"Well with your famous words, Sorry I'm late" Emma purred,

"And I have to say you look… wow" Emma said a bit breathless, her eyes roaming the brunettes body

"As do you my dear, but what are you meant to be?" Regina asked

"Regina I thought we were on first name bases by now, so call me Emma, and I am a Swan" Emma grinned, she then walked passed her to go to the bar to order a drink for herself.

"Holy Shit Emma! You look fucking hot" Ruby almost shouted, anyone close by could hear it meaning Regina and a few other towns people, they couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the leggy brunette's reaction, even if she was correct in her statement.

"What are you mean to be anyway?" Ruby asked confused

"I am a Swan" Emma smirked Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed

"Of course only you would pick that wouldn't you, but hey at least if you and the Mayor do hook up you will have an awesome ship name" Ruby shrugged and grinned as she passed Emma her drink,

"And what would that be?" Emma asked curiously

"Yes dear what would we be called?" Regina purred as she pressed her front against Emma's back, Emma couldn't stop the small gasp that left her lips, she has thought about this moment so many times in her head, in her dreams and now that it is actually happening Emma feels like she can swoon.

"Is everything alright?" Regina whispered seductively into Emma's ear before taking a sip of her drink, Emma gulped and took a deep breathe, Emma's pupils have dilated and she was doing everything in her favour to stop the moan that is about to pas her lips, but when Regina licks the shell of her ear Emma comes completely undone and the moan escapes.

"Ah so the rumour is true then" Regina smirked taking a step back, it is not that she didn't believe Ruby, because she did she was Emma's best friend after all she just couldn't believe it herself that Emma was… was in love with her, it seemed so farfetched to her but now, now that she knows she is over the moon, scared none the less but over the moon.

"Oh my god" Ruby breathed out heavily she has never been so turned on in her life the way both Emma's and Regina's eyes have darkened she could smell the arousal wafting off both women, she knew her eyes were either yellow or her own pupils where dilated but she couldn't give a flying fuck right now, it was the last thing on her mind if she was going to be honest.

"Is everything alright Wolf?" Regina smirked her eyes roaming Ruby's outfit, she came as a slutty Wolf which surprised no one really it was as cliché as she could get,

"Just-Just the fact that Swan Queen is hot as fuck" Ruby replied

"Swan Queen?" Emma said confused

"I think that is our ship name she was talking about before dear" Regina said pursing her lips, it fit them both quiet well actually and she didn't hate it.

"Yeah it is, you can thank Elsa and Henry they came up with it together" Ruby shrugged before she went and served some more people.

"Is she here tonight?" Emma asked

"Of course" Ruby laughed pointing to a booth behind them, when they turned around they noticed nearly all of Granny's was staring at them with huge grin's on their faces the only four that didn't were of course Killian, Robin, Mary Margaret and David, but Emma knew if she gave her parents time they will come around her father probably first but she hoped they will come around non the less.

"As you can tell, everyone but the Charming's, Robin and Killian are on board with the ship" Ruby said once she got back in front of them. Emma got a cheeky grin as she looked up at Regina,

"Want to give them a run for their money? I am sure most of them probably have bets on us" Emma muttered

"Oh you would be correct" Ruby chuckled Regina smirked looking down at Emma, she grabbed the blonde by the waist pulling her close, their chests where touching, Emma couldn't help but hold her breathe _this is actually happening I am about to kiss Regina Mills_ Emma thought to herself,

"I think we should" Regina murmured before slamming their lips together into a bone crushing passionate kiss, the whole of Granny's erupted in cheers, wolf whistles, hollering, cheering, everyone was over the moon about their Saviour and Ex-Evil Queen finally getting together.

"Yes! About time you two, I swear if you both didn't hook up tonight, I was going to have to lock you both in a room" Elsa swooned,

"We back have magic dear we could off gotten out" Regina said with a rasied eyebrow,

"I would off made sure you couldn't use it, your magic of course. This is so exciting Henry is going to be over the moon Operation Swan Queen has been completed" Elsa grinned and did a little dance, Emma couldn't help but chuckle, she has actually come close with the Ice-Queen, and was glad that she approved, she was glad nearly the whole town approved, she just hoped her parents got on board sooner or later, she really didn't want to lose them. Regina pulled Emma into another kiss this time deepening it, causing Emma to moan

"PORN!" Mary Margaret screamed

"Make it stop, Make it stop!" she added covering her eyes with her hands, she honestly didn't need to see this, she would rather her daughter with Killian not Regina, it's not that she is against gays/lesbians it is her daughter and ex rival.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of kissing you" Regina whispered

"Nore will I" Emma whispered back their foreheads touching, they both wanted to say something else but they knew that it wasn't the right time to say those words, they both knew it would feel right but to say them here and now, wasn't the time.


	3. A SwanQueen Halloween Part Two

**So I planned on leaving it there, but then I decided since I had so much fun writing it I will give a Part Two well an updated version of Part Two. I know in the old fic they had sex, but I changed it up slightly and this one won't have any sexy time, I am sorry.**

 _ **A SQ Halloween Part 1**_

" _Nore will I" Emma whispered back their foreheads touching, they both wanted to say something else but they knew that it wasn't the right time to say those words, they both knew it would feel right but to say them here and now, wasn't the time._

"Do you think we could go home" Emma winked, Regina smiled the fact that Emma has already referred to her house as home is the best thing in the world,

"Nope, no way. You two can keep it in your pants for a little while longer you waited this long before you both got together I am sure that you both can wait a few more hours before bedding each other" Elsa chuckled as she walked up to them. She then proceeded to drag the two women to her booth that she was sharing with Anne, Kristoff and Tinkerbelle whom apparently Elsa was dating, that was a surprise to Emma, she didn't know the green fairy actually liked chicks, she would of thought she would off ended up with Killian now that he is free.

"I think a congratulations are in order" Anne smiled, raising her glass everyone was getting ready to raise her glass when Tink spoke up

"And here it thought Robin was your True Love" Tink frowned

"Maybe back then he was, Emma hadn't been born yet and I was the in the making of becoming the Evil Queen back then, everything has changed now, I am a new person I have changed completely. So maybe back in those days he was my True Love but now? In this time frame I think it is Emma" Regina smiled. Tink mused it over, Regina essentially had a point, she is correct in a way, and maybe it didn't work right because she stole the dust, there are many reasons why it could off gone wrong.

"I-Can- would you be up to trying it again?" Tink asked, she was starting to doubt herself again as a fairy, and this would probably make her feel better.

"If that is what you want to do?" Regina said, Tink smiled and got out a little bit of Pixie dust, and it in fact did lead to Emma,

"Wow, so I think you could have been correct Regina, it was either because Emma wasn't born yet, and Robin at that point in time of your life was your True Love, or maybe my dust made a mistake because I stole it" Tink mused, but she was happier now she got to fix it and that Regina wasn't scared to go head first into this relationship.

"Well we all make mistakes, no one blames you" Emma shrugged and she was right no one did blame her.

"When Emma first got here I tried to run her out of town, I even put a boot on her car, and Henry will catch her in the act of calling him crazy. All I wanted was Emma to get out of town far away from here, because once I realised who she was I realised what was going to happen for the town, and I was scared, which is something I never thought I would admit, even more so out loud. Not only the fact was I worried and scared about what could happen to the town I was worried and scared I would lose Henry," Regina admitted, she really need to stop drinking, she was opening up like no tomorrow and she knew she would regret it in the morning.

"So the reason you put the boot on my tire was so Henry could catch me in the act of calling him crazy, what made you think I was going to call him that?" Emma asked,

"Well, I just assumed really. It was hard not to, he ran away to find you and started telling that we were fairy tales characters so there was a huge chance that you would of seen him as crazy" Regina shrugged, Emma pursed her lips

"I know I said I wanted to take Henry from you, but I don't think I could actually go through with it" Emma frowned now realising how she acted was very immature

"But I am glad that we are past all that and now working on the future… with each other" Emma smiled. The start of their story might not have been perfect but the ending, is when everything turns out right, well in most cases of fairy tales and love stories.

"I don't even think I could of left, if I am going to be honest, there was just something about this town that made me want to stick around, Henry of course but I don't know." Emma shrugged

"But you were, remember you came to my house and I gave you that apple turnover which Henry ended up eating, you were going to go back to New York City and not turn back, but Henry happened, and then once Henry was woken and the curse broke you got sucked into a portal, yeah you were saving me but you still got sucked into it." Regina ranted

"Regina" Tink said

"And then my mother and Hook showed up, and she killed Archie and you all thought it was me, then Henry got kidnapped by Peter Pan, not that was your fault it was mine in a way, but that is beside the point." Regina continued

"Regina" Anna said

"Oh and then all of a sudden I find out I have a half-sister who happened to be the Wicked Witch of the West" Regina continued,

"Regina" Elsa tried but still no luck

"Oh and then there was the Ingrid situation, and then the Queens of Darkness, and then you become the Dark one and now you aren't the dark one" Regina continued to rant

"Oh not to mention you went back in time and brought back Robin's ex-wife who turned out to be my deranged sister who ended up getting knocked up by him so from the get go you ruined everything, and now? You act all kind and caring, I hated you, you know. I really did but now, god I feel like some part of me still does but then another part loves you and I just I want this to work but I don't…" Regina finished, when Regina looked up she noticed, Elsa, Anna and Tink glaring at her

"What?" Regina frowned they looked over at Emma who was close to tears.

"Emma" Regina gasped softly, god she has screwed up again, she could off blamed the alcohol but deep down she knew it wasn't because off that, she just ruined their relationship which one had just started why does she have to hurt everyone she falls in love with. Is this what her life was going to consist off? Hurting everyone she loved. Regina sighed and put out her hand towards Emma who flinched away

"Save it" Emma huffed, she ended up using her magic to poof herself away. She needed to be far away from Regina right now, god what was she thinking she should of known it wasn't going to work but she had so much hope. Well hope can go suck it, Regina obviously can't let go off the past, which infuriated Emma, she reappeared in the kitchen causing both Granny and Ruby to jump and squeak

"How dare she!" Emma growled to herself,

"How dare who?" Ruby replied once she recovered Emma looked up,

"And next time can you give a women a warning before you poof in here" Ruby said holding her heart Emma rolled her eyes

"Oh, I am sorry would you like me to contact the sheriff to make a complaint?" Emma snapped

"What's gotten your panties in a twist, when I was out there five minutes ago Regina had her tongue down your throat" Granny huffed

"Yeah well she can go fuck herself" Emma snarled, Ruby blinked _what the fuck happened within the last five minutes that has pissed Emma off so much_ Ruby thought to herself

"What happened?" Granny asked

"Forget about it" Emma huffed

"Em" Ruby said softly, Emma sighed

"Regina just had a huge arse rant about how I ruined her life, and what she had with Robin" Emma growled through her hands in the air.

"Oh Emma" Ruby sighed, bringing the blonde into a hug, _God damit Regina, no more alcohol for you,_ Ruby thought to herself.

"You know there is a way to fix it" Ruby smirked

"Oh and how is that?" Emma asked grumpily she wasn't even sure she wanted to fix it at this point in time, she just found out how Regina really thinks about her,

"Well why don't you both go up talk in one of the rooms, and if you both happen to have hot angry sex then who is there to stop it." Ruby smirked

"Ruby" Granny hissed Ruby looked over at Granny with a huge shit eating grin on her face,

"Oh come on, Granny I know you are on team Swan Queen and I do remember you…" Ruby grinned Granny threw a hand towel at her granddaughter before she could finish the sentence.

"Go and get your women" Ruby grinned pushing Emma out of the kitchen Emma turned back around before she could make it any further

"How about I go wait up in the room and you can send her up. Or better yet how about I go home and forget this whole thing ever happened" Emma huffed and glared at Ruby

"I have a better idea, how about Ruby you take Emma up and calm her down a little and I will send her majesty up in a few minutes." Granny said as she shoved the two girls towards the inn part of the diner,

"Okay fine, I'm going I'm going, there is no need to shove" Emma grumbled, her back was turned while Emma was making her way up the stairs and didn't see Ruby signal Regina

"I will be up in a second I am just getting a key" Ruby called out, she then turned to Regina who was starting at them.

"Go" Ruby said pointing at were Emma just was, Regina didn't need to be told twice she grabbed the key and nearly ran up the stairs. She saw Emma at the top of the stairs waiting for key and when she saw Regina, Emma almost poofed herself away, but Ruby was right they needed to talk. Emma waited until Regina unlocked the door before walking in,

"Emma I am so, so sorry I didn't…" Regina started

"Don't" Emma said in a tone that made Regina stop

"Don't say you didn't mean it, if you didn't mean it you wouldn't off said it, so some part of you must think that, if you were soooooo happy with Robin, why are you here? Why did you kiss me? Why do you want to be with me?" Emma snapped,

"Because when I was ranting I didn't realise it, that whole time I actually did love you, or was falling in love with you. I thought I hated you but I didn't, I never did." Regina whispered stepping towards the blonde,

"When we had the shots at the bar that night and you said you wanted to be friends, I was hoping you would say something else, I wanted to be more then friends with you Emma, I always have. I am truly sorry I said those things, but I guess since I have held it in to long it all just came out. Not to mention nobody actually let me finish what I was saying, I was going to say you were the one who ruined things between me and Robin, Zele… I did. If only I had the guts to go to you sooner about how I felt, but things happen for a reason Emma, and obviously fate wanted us to be together and I am whiling to give that ago if you still are. I know my words hurt you and for that I am deeply sorry, but if you can forgive me and we can give this relationship thing ago I would like that very much." Regina said looking at Emma, she wanted nothing more then to grab the blonde and pull her into a hug and kiss but she didn't want to push Emma just yet. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, she had a lot to think about, yes she still wanted to be with Regina, but those thing did hurt and it is going to take a long time for her to get over them.

"I don't know if I can forgive you tonight about what you said, but I do want to try to make this relationship work. I think right now we should both just go to sleep and figure everything out in the morning" Emma said, Regina was a little hurt that Emma didn't forgive her but she doesn't blame her she did say some awful things if it was the other way around she wouldn't of forgiven Emma straight away either.

"Okay that we can do" Regina nodded,

"Are we staying here or going back to mine or yours or are we going separate ways?" Regina asked, Regina kind of hoped they would spend the night together but she understood if Emma wanted to be alone tonight,

"Well I don't want to stay here, that is for sure. Leave the key on the desk and I will text Rubes letting her know what is going on. I am not sure, part of me wants to go home with you, but another part is telling me we should go our separate ways tonight" Emma frowned,

"What is your heart telling you to do?" Regina whispered, Emma looked up at her,

"It's telling me to go home with you" Emma replied just as softly, but she wants to think rationally and if they did go home together and they slept together either sex wise or just sleeping it could ruin their relationship

"but I am going to go with my brain on this one, I think we should go separate ways tonight, if you want to come over for breakfast so we can finish discussing this you can" Emma said, Regina nodded she kind of guessed that was going to happen,

"Okay" Regina agreed, part of her was screaming _convince Emma tell her you want her over_ but she refused to listen to it

"I just don't want to jeopardise this" Emma said,

"If we go home with each other, then there is a chance we will sleep with each other, and after a fight like that, I don't want to risk it" Emma said

"Emma, it is okay you don't need to explain yourself I understand. I will come over about eight thirty- nine o'clock?" Regina said Emma nodded her head, she send a quick text to Ruby and then poofed out of there. Emma went for a shower and then climbed into bed, she honestly thought she would toss and turn all night but as soon as her head hit the pillow she as fast asleep. Morning came, and they both were currently sitting at Emma's table eating pancakes, and talking about what happened last night.


	4. Halloween or Hotaween

**It is re-write time, I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

It was currently the day before Halloween four o'clock in the afternoon to be exact. Regina, Emma and Henry where currently in Regina's kitchen cooking cupcakes for Henry's class.

"So Miss Swan. Do you have a costume?" Regina asked curious, the adults had a party to attend to after the kids where done Trick-and-Treating.

"Of course, Halloween is tomorrow Gina" Emma smiled and winked at the brunette,

"Are you going to tell us what it is Ma?" Henry asked excitedly,

"Nope" Emma said smirking

"You both will just have to wait and see" Emma shrugged, a mischief glint in her eyes,

"Aw, come on Ma, you know what mine and Mum's is" Henry said nudging his blonde mother.

"What are you going as again" Emma teased she knew Henry had told her more than once but she loved to rile up her son

"Batman remember!" Henry grinned

"And Nick is coming as Superman and Ava is coming as Wonder-Women" Henry added

"Oh silly me how could I forget" Emma smirked and winked at Regina who was currently chuckling,

"And what was it that you were going as again Madam Mayor" Emma asked

"A Vampire Slayer" Regina smirked, Emma had to stop herself from biting her lip she could just picture it now Emma closed her eyes briefly and then opened them again,

"We are getting distracted if we want these cooked in time we better finish them" Emma smiled, when done Regina put them in the oven and put on the timer, then the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it" Henry said as he ran to the phone, Regina had to stop herself from yelling at Henry about no running in the house

"Well look at you" Emma teased, Regina raised her eyebrow

"I thought you would of yelled out no running in the house but you didn't I'm shock" Emma chuckled, Regina rolled her eyes playfully at the blonde,

"Hey Nick" Henry's voice floated into the kitchen and the two women gave each other a knowing look

"I'll ask mum" they heard Henry reply and then heard his foot-steps running towards the kitchen,

"Nick has invited me to stay over tonight. I know it is a school night but his dad said it was fine" Henry asked, Emma and Regina looked at each other and Emma shrugged meaning it-is-totally-up-to-you. Regina sighed,

"I suppose, I will bring the cupcakes when I come to your class tomorrow morning, don't forget to take your costume with you" Regina said Henry grinned and ran and gave Regina a quick hug before he ran back to the phone telling Nick the good news. When Henry came back in he smiled

"Oh I wouldn't off forgotten my costume anyway Grandma keeps reminding me and the class" Henry said rolling his eyes, causing Regina and Emma to laugh. Henry then went upstairs and packed his bag for tonight and school tomorrow and grabbed his costume,

"If you want I can drop him off on my way to work?" Emma offered, it saved Regina having to turn off and on the stove again.

"That would be lovely thank-you" Regina smiled, she was actually glad her and Emma are finally getting along. It did take too much energy to argue and fight with her every day,

"Now that Henry isn't down here are you going to tell me what you are coming as?" Regina asked amused,

"Nope" Emma grinned cheekily

"Kid I am taking you on my way to work so you better hurry up if you want to go now" Emma called out,

"Okay I'm coming" Henry called back,

"You will have to hang at mine for a few minutes while I get ready though" Emma shouted back

"Yeah that's okay" Henry replied

"Too bad if it wasn't" Emma yelled back and when she didn't get a reply she couldn't help but smile at her win, Emma then looked over at Regina who had her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised,

"What?" Emma said confused,

"You two are as bad as each other I can defiantly tell he is your child" Regina said shaking her head, but Emma could see a small smile on her face so she knew Regina wasn't actually made at her or them. Henry then come down the stairs his school bag on his back and his costume draped of his arm.

"Ready?" Emma asked

"Ready" Henry nodded, he then gave Regina a hug and kiss

"Love you mum I will see you in the morning" Henry grinned

"Love you too Henry and yes you will" Regina replied with a soft smile that is only usually reserved for Henry and sometimes Emma.

"Do I get some lovin'?" Emma fake pouted, Regina shook her head at her girlfriend's childish antics

"I love you too Emma" Regina smiled as she pulled Emma into a kiss

"Love you Gina" Emma replied with a huge grin, Henry shook his head as his mothers. He was actually really happy that they were in love and together and they were quite sickenly cute,

"See you tomorrow morning" Emma winked and then left.

 **The Next Day**

Emma got home at five o'clock that morning her father had come and taken over and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke to her phone buzzing loudly beside her and in her ear she reached out and grabbed it answering it without seeing the ID of the caller,

"Mello?" Emma mumbled

"Good-morning dear" Regina replied with a smile she knew Emma would off still been sleeping

"Gina… is everything alright?" Emma asked worriedly but it was interrupted by a yawn

"Yes sweet-heart everything is fine. I knew you would still be asleep so I thought I would call and let you know that you have to be at the school in an hour" Regina said softly, Emma groaned so she only had two hours of sleep.

"Did you need me to pick you up?" Regina asked hearing the groan leaving the blonde's lips she knew Emma would be extremely tired and exhausted knowing she only had two hours of sleep. She felt bad at having to wake the blonde but Emma told her to so she did.

"Thanks but I am good. I know what you are trying to do Madam Mayor your just going to have to be patient if you want to see my costume" Emma replied laughing softly as she rubbed her eyes she sat up so she wouldn't fall back asleep.

"Emma" Regina fake whined, she really wanted to know but she knew the blonde wouldn't give it up no matter what.

"I love you and I will see you soon" Emma smiled, as she hung up the phone and got in the shower and got ready, she took one last in the mirror smacking her dark red lips together before grabbing a robe and her handbag and locked up. She pulled up to the school and walked toward Henry's class room a few student and teacher's giving her odds looks because of the robe as she wanted it to be a surprise, but she didn't care. Emma knocked and when she heard her mother tell her to entre she didn't everyone turned to face her and gave her a confused look and Emma jus smirked.

"Uh Ma?" Henry said slightly confused and embarrassed,

"Yes Henry" Emma asked with a smile,

"That… That isn't your costume is it?" Henry asked worried, he didn't want to be humiliated because of Emma.

"This old thing?" Emma laughed

"No Henry my robe isn't my costume this is" Emma said, she turned around put in her fake teeth dropped her robed and turned to face everyone, everyone's stared at Emma with wide eyes, well also most everyone Regina's and Mary Margaret's jaw dropped, Regina with shock and desire and well Mary Margaret was pure shock she didn't expect Emma out of all people to rock up to a school in that.

"Wow… Ma you look" Henry said blinking

"Hot?" Nick shouted as a suggestion and a smirk Henry turned to glare at his best-friend

"Ew! Nick that is my Ma you are talking about" Henry said scrunching his face up in disgust. Nick just smiled and shrugged

"Sorry Henry but she is… What are you mean to be anyway Emma?" Nick asked, Emma smirked as she bared her fake fangs.

"A vampire" Emma fake hissed, Henry looked between his mother's wondering in fact if they did plan this but by the look of his brunette mother's face that would be a no. Mary shook her head and looked at Regina, who had yet to tell the class her costume

"Regina what is your costume?" Mary asked

"A vampire slayer" Regina said slightly breathless

"And I can guarantee that this vampire will be getting slayed tonight" Regina growled sexually her eyes darkening with desire.

"Oh Reggie don't you mean laid" Emma purred and licked her fangs sending a wink to Regina who looked like she was about to pounce Emma any second. Regina was wearing long leather pants knee high boots a black button up shirt with a leather jacket, were as Emma was wearing a purple and black corset like dress that stopped mid-thigh, her heels where black but had a purple corset style on the back; her hair was down in their natural blonde curly waves and her make-up was simple yet elegant with her smoky eyeshadow making her eyes pop.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret yelled out sightly mortified they were currently surround by fifteen year olds, that could barely control their hormones as it was they didn't need to hear and or see the sheriff and Mayor nearly fuck each other senseless

"So who is going to be my first victim" Emma growled playfully and faced the students

"Miss Swan, will you at least try and act like an adult every now and then" Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, but a smile was still displayed on her lips. Emma walked over towards Regina and smirked as she leant over

"Oh come on Reggie… you know you secretly love it" Emma purred licking the shell of Regina's ear causing the brunette to shudder

"No, no, no, no!" Mary Margaret shouted as she ran towards the two, too separate them

"No I am not having you two fuck each other in the middle of a class room, with fifteen year olds around" Mary said as she as she got between the two females, Emma pouted at her mother

"Party Pooper" Emma muttered causing Regina and the class to laugh. Once everything had settled down the class then went into groups to work on their arts and crafts and Halloween decorations, around lunch time before Emma and Regina were about to leave because two other parents where coming to take over Henry walked up to them.

"Hey Mum, Ma. Would you be able to take myself, Nick and Ava Trick-or-Treating tonight?" Henry asked with pleading eyes. Emma rasied her eyebrow at him not understanding why he needed the puppy eyes he knew Regina would have been over the moon over the fact that he asked her to be a part of it.

"Yes we can take you three but we can only go for an hour or so as your mother and I have the party we need to attend" Regina smiled

"Okay awesome, oh and Michael said I could go back to his tonight if it is okay with you two" Henry grinned

"Yeah it is fine kid, now behave and we will see you after school" Emma grinned as she gave Henry a kiss on the forehead. Regina did the same and they left walking into the parking lot together, Emma gave a yawn

"I am going to go and try have a few more hours sleep" Emma said yawning okay

"Okay beautiful I will see you at mine around six? We will have dinner before we take Henry and the kids out" Regina smiled giving Emma a kiss

"Sounds good" Emma smiled returned the kiss and headed back home where she undressed took off her make-up and had a few more hours sleep, she woke up at five got re-dressed and redid her make-up and headed to Regina's they had a quick dinner and then they five off them were off. They ended up Trick-or-Treating for three hours before Regina and Emma drove them back to Nick's and Ava's. Emma noticed that Regina hadn't been able to take her eyes off her the whole night so when after they dropped the kids off and they dropped Regina's car off at the Mansion since they were walking to Granny's Emma turned to face Regina and smirked.

"See something you like Your Majesty?" Emma purred,

"Miss Swan I would keep walking otherwise we won't make it to the party and I doubt you want both Ruby and Granny on our arses" Regina growled sexually. They walked into Granny's Regina first followed by Emma; again everyone had the same reaction when Emma showed the students her costume, everyone stopped and stared their eyes wide and of course the immature civilians wolf whistled.

"Holy fuck, Emma you look… well let's just say hot is an understatement" Ruby breathed out

"Well Swan. Don't you look ravishing" Killian smirked,

"Hand and Hook off pirate" Regina snarled

"What are you both meant to be anyway?" Belle asked coming over

"Well as you can see I am a vampire" Emma said baring her fangs, she got rid of the fake ones as they were hurting her mouth and used to make to magic some up

"And I am a vampire slayer" Regina smirked holding up a fake wooden stake.

"Again Reggie I think you mean laid?" Emma purred licking her fangs they felt a lot better then they fake ones, one look at the fangs and that's all it took for Regina to drag Emma into the back room. Regina threw Emma against the wall crashing her lips into Emma's

"Now, now Regina. We need to control ourselves there is just under half of the town just outside that door I doubt they want to hear us going at it" Emma smirked she changed their positions she that Regina was up against the wall and she sunk her fangs into Regina, cause the brunette to moan and tilt her head to the side.

"You two better not be having sex in there!" Ruby called out through the closed door

"Well if you closed your mouth for long enough wolf we might actually get there" Regina replied

"No! You two are keeping it in your pants and coming out and joining the party!" Ruby called out and barged in, she took one look at Emma's fangs sunk inside Regina's olive flesh, surprised no blood is dripping out and both of Emma's and Regina's hooded eyes.

"You never cared that we have fucked in here before" Emma growled; she was turned on as fuck and she needed Regina now weather she had Ruby's permission or not;

"Oh God; Emma did you change your eyes to black. Because they really fucking suit you" Ruby groaned,

"Hmm she does look attractive with black eyes doesn't she" Regina purred

"No if you don't mind" Regina asked Ruby left the room and Regina indeed did slay… or well lay a vampire that night, more than once.


End file.
